


88. Reassurance

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [88]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	88. Reassurance

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) : reassurance** _   
**players only. current. takes place after[Sam and Ryan scene with Alex Skarsgard](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/10559.html) and [get their wires crossed the following night](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/20594.html).**

_warning for feet_

Even though they'd ended the night well, Sam can't help it. He worries all through the next day. Playing and replaying the conversations in his mind. Picking apart and lingering over all the ways he fucked up. Christ. He had Ryan thinking he was ashamed of him, of them, of the things they do together. The thought makes him feel sick to his stomach. And all day he thinks about calling Ryan, about touching base and making sure everything's okay, but what if it's not? What if he calls home and says something stupid and they just end up going around in circles again, with him having to finish the day feeling even worse.

On the way home, he has Joe stop at the florist. Picks up a dozen long stem red roses, the elderly owner told they're for a date and the driver they're for a friend he's going to see. After all the work they've put into the whole Natalie thing, the last thing he wants is to fuck that up as well.

Letting himself into their flat, Sam calls out "I'm home," as usual, his bag dropped by the door. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen," Ryan calls back. He's kneeling by the oven, giving the roasting potatoes a stir. The room is fragrant with the scent of a fresh marinade as he pulls two porterhouse steaks from the fridge. "Hey," he says, his face lighting up when he looks at his lover. Leaning over for a kiss before setting down the plate.

"Hey," Sam says back, kissing Ryan softly on the mouth. So far, so good. "These are for you," he says, holding out the long white box.

Ryan double-takes, looking at Sam in surprise. Surely those aren't... He slips open the box and gasps. "Oh my god, Sam," he murmurs. Then he chuckles a little. "These are beautiful."

"I wasn't sure what you liked," Sam says quietly. "But I figured I couldn't go wrong with roses."

"Thank you." Ryan hugs the box of roses to his chest and kisses Sam. Apparently they've been thinking along similar lines. "I made you steak and potatoes."

Sam inhales deeply. "Mm. It smells good," he murmurs. "I'm sorry about last night," he decides to say outright. "I was thinking about it all day and I know I made a mess of things."

Ryan bites his lip. "I was thinking the same thing," he whispers. "I don't know where we went so wrong, but I'm sorry."

Sam takes the roses from Ryan and sets them down on the counter, pulling Ryan into his arms and hugging him tight. "Are we okay now?" he asks.

"Yes. Of course," Ryan murmurs, breathing his lover in. "I think we just misunderstood each other somehow." God, Sam smells good. Feels good in his arms.

"Good because I was worrying the whole day," Sam says with a soft laugh at himself. He kisses Ryan's throat, the curve of his jaw. "I just wanted to come home to you, make sure we were good," he whispers, hands sliding under Ryan's t-shirt, stroking over his back.

"I'm sorry you were worried," Ryan says, melting into the touches. "We could have dinner later. If you want me to reassure you more now." He grins, nuzzling Sam's throat.

"I think I can wait to eat," Sam says, smiling, licking over Ryan's skin, the taste of his lover going straight to his cock. "Dinner, I mean," he grins, drawing back just enough to tug Ryan's t-shirt over his head.

Ryan smiles and tosses his shirt onto the floor. Reaching past Sam, he switches the oven off, then slides the marinating steaks back into the fridge. "I'm all yours," he says with a grin, tucking his fingers beneath the waistband of Sam's jeans.

"Yes, you are," Sam murmurs, flicking open the button on Ryan's shorts and slowly, very slowly, drawing down the zipper. He slides his hand inside, taking a bold grip on Ryan's cock and strokes, his other hand working its way down the back, fingers delving between Ryan's cheeks, the pad of one rubbing over his hole.

His breath catching, Ryan spreads his thighs a little wider, making room for Sam. Slowly he unbuckles Sam's belt, pulling it from the loops and tossing it to the floor.

Finding him already slick, Sam pushes that same finger into Ryan, as deep as it can go, thumb rubbing over the head of Ryan's cock, nail digging lightly into the slit. "You know, I might have wanted that," he teases, eyes going to the belt.

"I could pick it up if you want," Ryan whispers, his heart suddenly starting to race as he licks a line up Sam's throat.

Fuck. "That depends," Sam says, twisting his hand to grip a good handful of Ryan's ass. "How badly do you want me to mark you, _and_ ," he grins, biting at Ryan's mouth. "Will I still get my steak?"

Ryan chuckles, even as he winces. "Got your priorities in order," he murmurs. He scrapes his teeth over Sam's jaw. It's been a while since he's taken Sam's belt, but... "Just need you inside me. Sir."

Cock throbbing at the words, Sam nods, pulling his hands from Ryan's shorts. "Brace yourself against the table," he orders, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping his jeans to the floor.

It's amazing how sexy 'brace yourself' can sound. Ryan swallows a moan and kicks his boxers off, then leans over and splays his hands on the table. Aware of Sam's eyes on him, he spreads his thighs a little wider.

Sam's breath catches at the sight and he takes a long moment to appreciate the view before moving behind Ryan, his rigid aching cock pressed between his boy's cheeks as his hands run over his shoulders and down his back, soaking up the warmth of his golden skin.

The suspense nearly breaks Ryan. He whimpers at the first teasing touch of Sam's blunt cock head against his hole, knowing he'll get what Sam wants to give him when Sam damn well _wants_ to give it. But god, he wants it now, wants his lover to drive every last doubt from his body. "Please," he whispers, rubbing slightly against Sam's cock. "Please, love."

Hands still roaming over Ryan's body, Sam angles his hips, rubbing back, the head catching on Ryan's hole, a well-timed push forcing the crown just inside. One hand sliding up to grasp the back of Ryan's neck, Sam holds him in place, working that inch in and out, his eyes on the way Ryan's hole opens for him, begging for more.

That strong hand pins him, and Ryan melts. He presses his face to the table and reaches back to spread his cheeks wide, opening himself up. He struggles to grind back on Sam's cock, always seeking more.

"So greedy," Sam murmurs, but that only makes them well-matched. He teases a little deeper, watching his cock disappear then reappear. "Still so tight." He groans, slowly working his cock still deeper. In no rush at all. Not yet.

Ryan whimpers, and tries to still the subtle rocking motion of his hips. Sam is so fucking hard inside him, claiming him inch by inch. His own cock is aching for touch, and he knows he won't get it. "Sir," he whispers, awareness of Sam's possession lighting up every bit of his body. "Yours."

Sam nods. "Mine," he whispers back, the word igniting the fire of his arousal. " _Mine._ " Pushing all the way in, he rocks his hips for a moment then pulls out, all the way, cock hovering over Ryan's hole before plunging back in, right to the root.

"Fuck!" Ryan gasps the word, holding himself open with an iron grip. He can feel his hole close around Sam's cock with every thrust inside, and it's driving him mad. "Sir. Please!" he begs, precome beading up on the tip of his erection. "Fuck me!"

"I _am_ fucking you." Sam grins, loving the way Ryan gets so desperate beneath him. But he tightens his grip on the back of Ryan's neck and obliges. Fucking his cock into Ryan so hard his whole body aches with it.

God, _yes_. Ryan's breath is harsh and staccato against the table, every thrust pounding the air out of him. Fuck, he loves this, loves feeling the hard shock up his spine. Knowing he'll have to stretch to get the ache out of his lower back tomorrow. He bucks back against Sam as much as he can, flesh slapping on flesh.

"You keep yourself spread for me, boy," Sam orders, drawing on every ounce of strength he has to keep fucking Ryan, brutally, his cock battering his boy's hole.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan manages to grit out. He takes a deep breath and tries to hang on to his posture, feeling every punishing drive to his core.

Sam rides Ryan. Rides him so hard the table actually skitters a few steps on the floor. But Sam just laughs and shifts and keeps on fucking Ryan, hips and cock asserting his ownership with each and every thrust. Until he can't hold out any longer and he comes, hard, spilling into his boy with a shout he couldn't care less about tempering.

"Christ!" Ryan's shout echoes Sam's. He sobs out a breath, his nails digging into his own flesh as every hot pulse sears him. "Thank you, Sir!" He rocks against the table, desperate to come but overwhelmed in the moment. "Thank you!"

Sam stills, cock still spurting inside Ryan. Eases his grip on Ryan's neck and swallows hard, his breath coming hard and fast. "Good boy," he murmurs, smiling. "Now I want you to listen to me. You're not coming. You're gonna stay like this, naked and with my come dripping down your thighs, and you're gonna make us dinner. And maybe, just _maybe_ , I'll let you come as dessert."

Ryan whimpers. _Whimpers_ , and it's pathetic. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, slowly pushing himself to his feet. Fuck, his legs feel shaky. He sucks in a breath, and then pulls the steaks out of the fridge again.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower," Sam tells him, so fucking turned on by Ryan's obedience that it's like he hasn't even come. Christ. "Don't you dare clean up."

Silently, Ryan nods. Sam's come is leaking down his crack between his thighs, and it makes it damn near impossible to think about anything else. He pushes open the sliding glass door to the patio to go put the steaks on the hot grill.

As promised, Sam doesn't take long. He showers quickly, his softening cock already straining to fill again. Runs a hand through towel-dried hair and tugs on an old pair of shorts. "How's it coming?" he asks when he goes back downstairs, his eyes locked on the wet lines marking the insides of Ryan's legs.

"Um. Should be about perfect," Ryan murmurs. "Cover me when I bring the food in?" he asks. He's gotten way too comfortable being naked; he shouldn't even be out on the balcony like this. Good thing the grill is big.

"What? You don't think our neighbours will enjoy the view?" Sam teases.

"Might be a bit much for London," Ryan laughs, dropping the plate to waist level. He edges past Sam back into the flat and lays the steaks on the table. "No one appreciates the view quite like you do, though."

"That's true," Sam says, trailing his hand over Ryan's hip as he moves past him to the fridge. "Beer or wine?"

Ryan shivers at the caress. "Beer," he answers, looking over his shoulder. His gaze moves appreciatively over Sam's body, slowly down then back up. "Thanks for not putting your shirt back on."

Sam grins, pulling two bottles from the fridge. "I thought you might appreciate this look." He puts the beers on the table. "Anything else I can do?"

"Sit." Ryan brings the silver and napkins to the table, then leans down and kisses Sam's neck. "Enjoy." If Sam hasn't worked up an appetite by now, then there's no hope at all.

Sam takes a seat, his eyes hungry on Ryan even though the steak and the potatoes smell delicious. He cracks open a beer and takes a long swallow, his cock pressing against the zipper of his shorts, but he promises himself he'll wait until after dinner. After this meal Ryan so obviously made just for him.

It's probably a sign of how far gone Ryan is that he gets distracted just watching Sam drink, but something about the smooth line of Sam's throat as he tips his head back... It just gets to Ryan. And he's in a damn state already. "So, um." He clears his throat. "Good day?"

"Other than me worrying, yeah," Sam nods, cutting into his steak, his smile a little sheepish. "Everything went smoothly for a change." He pops a piece into his mouth and groans softly. Everything Ryan cooks is good, even the stuff he doesn't like, but this, this is brilliant.

Ryan smiles now, watching him. "Sorry about the worrying," he says softly, and takes a swallow of beer. "Ring me next time, yeah?" He hates thinking that Sam was distracted from work because of him.

Sam nods. He can see now he was being stupid, that reassurance was only a phone call away but, "I wanted to see your face. Be able to touch you."

"I like it better that way too," Ryan says with a chuckle. He reaches out to touch Sam, then pulls his hand away to cut his steak. Christ, it's like he can't even keep his hands to himself for five minutes. "Um. Let's talk more about dessert."

"What about it?" Sam asks, putting on his very best expression of innocence.

"You know, for all your acting skills, you don't do 'innocent' well," Ryan murmurs, his voice dry. "Something about the sparkle in your eyes just gives it away."

Sam chuckles, taking a bite of potato. "Okay, without the kidding," he says, eyes full on sparkling now. "Same question. What about dessert?"

"Hmm. Well, you're going to want it," Ryan states with certainty. His eyes are twinkling now as well. "A meal like this... you've got to finish it off with a good dessert. I just want to get that out there."

"Something rich, with cream maybe?" Sam says, covering up his grin with his beer bottle. Almost ashamed of himself. Emphasis on almost.

"I know how you love cream," Ryan murmurs. _God_. This easy flirting with Sam... it goes straight to his cock, and he shifts slightly on his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. He's still full of pent-up desire from before dinner. He points his fork at the steak on Sam's plate. "Especially after a mouthful of meat."

Fuck. "You're not trying to get me to skip right to dessert now, are you?" Sam asks, cock pressing hard against the zipper of his shorts. Another bite of steak taken, a show made of pulling it from the fork with his lips.

"Would I do that?" Ryan's eyes are full of wounded pride. Sam's _mouth_ , damn. He wolfs down the last couple bites of his own steak and chews fast, ignoring the rest of his potatoes completely.

"If I promised you dessert would include my tongue up your ass, licking out every last bit of what I left in you earlier, yeah, probably," Sam says, popping another roasted potato into his mouth.

Ryan moans, his cock throbbing with a sudden pulse of blood. Fuck, he's got no defenses when he's this aroused. "You're right," he murmurs, his gaze heavy with lust when he looks at Sam again. "If you promised that, I'd do everything I could to persuade you." He slips from his chair and crawls the few paces to Sam's knees.

Oh, fuck. What that does to him... "You can start down there," Sam says, shifting in his chair so Ryan's got full access to him but continuing to eat. For now. "Right down there," he adds, wiggling his toes.

Grinning, Ryan lies down flat on the floor. He licks a swipe over Sam's freshly-showered toes, then takes Sam's foot in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the arch. He's never actually done this before, he thinks, and sucks Sam's big toe into his mouth.

A soft gasp spills from Sam's mouth and he shivers, that toe seemingly connected straight to his cock. "Mm. That's good," he murmurs, shifting in his seat, grateful he's most of the way through his dinner at this point.

It is kind of interesting. Ryan flickers his tongue over Sam's toes before mouthing his way down. He sucks Sam's little toes into his mouth, slowly this time. Taking his time like he would with his lover's fingers.

This time Sam groans. Deeply. His cock hardened to the point of aching already as he watches Ryan's mouth, watches his lover squirm against the fucking floor.

God, that's the fucking sexiest sound. Ryan moans and licks over the arch of Sam's foot, nibbling his way up to his ankle. He trails his fingers along the back of Sam's calf, then over his thigh. Stopping just short of brushing against his cock through his shorts.

Cursing softly under his breath, Sam pushes his plate away, shifting against his chair again, his shorts uncomfortably tight. He grasps Ryan's hand in his and places it over his cock, grinding upwards, into his palm, with another groan.

"Oh, Christ," Ryan breathes. He rubs his cheek against Sam's calf and begins to stroke his cock. Sam is so fucking hard, and all Ryan can think about now is getting his lover inside him. He clenches his hole tight, breathless. Wanting.

"Get up here," Sam orders, grinding roughly into Ryan's palm one more time before releasing him. "And turn around, hands on your knees."

Quickly Ryan stands up and bends over in front of his lover. He shivers in anticipation, spreading his thighs.

Ryan's still wet. Still open and slick from earlier, his hole looking bruised, redder than usual. "Dirty boy," Sam murmurs, licking over it.

Ryan whimpers softly, catching himself as he rocks forward. Sam's tongue sends a wicked shudder through him, sparking fire up his spine. "Please, Sir," he begs, dying for more.

Grinning, Sam spreads Ryan's cheeks, thumbing open his hole and licking into him.

"Ohhh, fuck." Ryan's eyes slip shut in ecstasy. His fingers dig into his knees as he struggles to hold his position. He sighs. "God, I love your mouth."

"And I love doing this to you," Sam says, drawing back to circle the rim before fucking his tongue into Ryan again. Licking deep and still deeper, his nose nudged between Ryan's cheeks.

Ryan whimpers softly, and precome beads up on the tip of his cock. "Can you taste yourself?" he whispers, shivering with response.

Sam grins against Ryan's skin and nods, pulling back to answer, his voice husky, "Yeah. You and me both." He licks a long line between Ryan's cheeks again, blowing over his hole. "You want to come with my tongue inside you, or my cock? I'll let you choose."

His hole clutches at the words, and Ryan moans. "Your cock, please. Please, Sir. I'm so ready for you."

"Good." Sam nods. "Turn around," he says. "I want to see your face." Hands already working his shorts open, his aching cock free.

Standing up, Ryan stretches his shoulders out and turns around, his eyes hot on his lover. And he moans at the sight of Sam's cock, his mouth watering.

That moan convinces Sam he doesn't want a single damn thing between them. He lifts his hips, shoves his shorts down and kicks them from his feet. "Ride me."

"Yes, Sir." Ryan straddles Sam's lap, idly wondering if the chair is sturdy enough to take them both. He doesn’t hesitate for a second, though. One hand curls loosely around the side of Sam's throat, and with his other he reaches back and guides his lover's cock into himself, slowly pressing down. He gasps at the first sharp penetration, and keeps going.

Sam curses softly under his breath, hands sliding up Ryan's front, over his chest and nipples, rolling them roughly between his thumbs and forefingers.

Ryan cries out, dropping his head back. His cock jerks in response, and he pushes into Sam's touch, slamming all the way down onto his lover's thighs. "Please!"

"Please what?" Sam teases. "Already?" Fingers hooking the rings and tugging on them as sharply as he dares.

A shout and Ryan shudders, clamping tightly around Sam's cock. "Yes, Sir," he whispers hoarsely. He has to force himself to relax so he can rise off Sam's cock, then rock back down, his breath hitching.

Sam groans, cock throbbing so hard inside Ryan he can barely breathe for a moment. "I'd better hear a lot more begging then," he murmurs, eyes locked on Ryan's face as he twists those rings again.

Ryan whimpers, curling protectively around himself for an instant. He grinds down on Sam's cock, shifting so that his own erection rubs against Sam's tight abs with every rock of his hips. "Please," he whispers, leaning in and licking over his lover's lips. He caresses his fingers over Sam's throat. "Please."

Sam drops his hands to Ryan's legs, thighs, stroking over his hips before spreading his cheeks, fingers teasing around the swollen skin stretched tight around his cock. "Please?" Not even sure how he's continuing the tease, not with how close he is himself. Fuck.

Now Ryan moans, jerking at the touch like he's been shocked. "Ohgodsirplease," he begs, rocking his hips faster. "Please let me come. Please, I'm so close for you!"

"Then go ahead, boy. Come all over me," Sam orders, pressing close and letting Ryan grind his cock against his stomach.

Ryan grabs Sam's shoulders and kisses him hard, burying a shout in his mouth as he shudders with pleasure, spilling hot over his lover's skin.

It doesn't take anything more than that swallowed shout, that wet heat on his stomach... Sam groans into Ryan's mouth and comes hard, almost violently, seed pulsing into his lover, filling him again.

God. _God_. Ryan whimpers softly against Sam's lips, muscles slowly working his cock. His hands move restlessly over his lover's shoulders, tangling in his hair, caressing his neck. "You destroy me," he whispers. "Every time. You know that?"

Sam smiles. "Is that a good thing?" he whispers in return, hands roaming over Ryan's back.

"So long as I can count on you to put me back together," Ryan murmurs, laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Always," Sam promises, holding him close.  



End file.
